Just a Dream
by emmy1124
Summary: When Bella makes a decision that changes her life forever, does it mean the end for her and Edward? Is her love for him enough or will it all just be a dream? All Human, Rated M for adult situations and dramatic moments.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that has been begging me to write...that's only funny because it's about me. Well, very loosely based on my life. All names will be changed, some locations, and some incidents. But the gist of the story is me. I hope you enjoy it. It will NOT be all pretty. Please don't get discouraged when there are several, and I mean several, Edward free chapters. I love him just as much as the next person, but he isn't an immediate main character. I would really like feedback on this, I have no beta. I also tend to write a chapter, read through it looking for grammar mistakes, and then post it. I don't hesitate, because I'm impatient like that. Also, I am not a post every day kind of girl. I will post as often as I can, probably two or three times a week...Reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any questions or comments about anything I've written, ask in a review (or PM) and I will answer. I don't like it when you review a chapter because the author begged for one and you don't get a response...I will respond to EVERY review. Thanks. :)**

**Oh, and I don't own Twilight...or McDonald's...or BMW...or any other brand name thing in this story. I do, however, own a VERY spectacular coffee mug that says, "Can I have a human moment, please?" on it...**

**All the characters in my story will be human, the vampire world is in my imagination and cannot be incorporated into my real life...damn. **

**--Emmy**

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes, Alice, I am. Please don't worry about me. Emmett will be back around twelve or so to pick you up. I'll probably go home and crash. I have to get up early, remember?"

Alice gave me one last look of longing, but climbed out my car and slammed the door. She waved and turned to walk away. She got about ten steps away when she squealed, ran ahead and started talking rapidly with a group of girls. One of them passed her a plastic red cup and they walked off into the yard.

'Wow,' I thought, 'I just got out of going to a party with Alice Brandon.' Not just any party, either, our graduation party. I am no longer a senior. I am an adult and no longer have to abide by rules. Scratch that. I'm only seventeen. I'm a year younger than everyone in our class, and I still live with my parents.

Seeing Alice get safely in the house, I turned my car around and headed back to the highway. The windows were rolled down...not because I was cruising or anything, but because my air conditioner had gone out the week before and it was May in the south.

Alice and I have been best friends since the seventh grade. I moved here in sixth grade, but it was a full year before Alice started at my school. She'd lived in New York before moving to Chalmette, Louisiana. Talk about a culture shock for my shopaholic-pixie-best friend. She moved here about two months after my parents split up. She found me crying in the girls' room one day, walked over, hugged me, and we've been inseparable since. I don't know what I would have done without her.

Driving down the highway, I still couldn't believe I had talked her into going to the grad party at Ben Cheney's house while I didn't. My mother, Renee, was graduating college in the morning, at eight. That was WAY to early for me to be going partying, getting home, and getting up and to the college just north of New Orleans (about an hour away) by eight a.m. Not happening. My mother decided after she remarried the summer after my freshman year, she'd go back to school and get her teaching certificate. She worked really hard for it, and I'm prouder of her than any daughter should be. Renee has always had a problem finishing commitments. She'll get infatuated with something, start it headstrong, and fizzle out after a few weeks or months. Knowing she's spent the last four years studying and working hard, I would go anywhere in the world to see her finish something in the morning.

Driving through Chalmette's main road, Pine street, I realized my stomach was growling. I had not eaten anything for dinner. Graduation made me nervous. Bella in public means Bella gets nervous enough. Bella in public having to walk up stairs, across a stage, and back down stairs without falling means Bella wants to crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment. Somehow, I managed to stay on my feet and did fine. That was a relief. So now I was hungry.

Seeing the famous Golden Arches on the left side of the highway, I flipped my blinker on and waited for a line of cars coming in the opposite direction. There were a lot. Oh, well, at least when they fly by, I'll get a bit of air circulating in my stifling car.

I turned my head into the parking lot, trying to find a spot before I was actually in the parking lot. I noticed an empty spot next to where the employees park. A car sitting at the end of the row caught my eye. It was an old, maybe late 70's or early 80's BMW. It was black, shiny, with chrome accents and bumpers.

It was beautiful.

I heard a horn blare behind me and realized the road was clear for me to turn. I pulled my little car into a spot, grabbed my purse, and got out. I lingered as I passed the BMW.

I could see the owner took care of the antique-y car. The body shined like a result of spit-polish, the leather seats gleamed like they were wet. The glass was spotless, not even a mosquito splatter. I knew it was a high school-er who owned this car, because of the Biology book sitting in the passenger's seat. I immediately wanted to know this person, to find out where they got such a beautiful baby. There was a small collection of CD cases in the door of the car and my eyes flashed over to the radio. In the place of an old radio was a brand new sound system. My jaw dropped. I had, myself, tried to install a new CD player in my car, and now a heavy boom box complete with eight "D" size batteries sat in my back seat until I could afford to have someone professionally install it, while my factory radio sat in the back of my closet, hoping not to be seen by my mother.

I wanted this car. I lived for this car. I was always jealous of everyone else's vehicles. It didn't matter what they drove, because mine was worse. It was a maroon 1992 Geo Prism. The door handles broke off frequently, on the inside and outside. I had to keep a key duct taped to the back of my license plate because sometimes the key would get stuck in the door as well. Someone had snapped off the antenna, which didn't matter anymore, since I was using a body sized piece of junk for a sound system. I kept a case of oil in the trunk because it would leak out that fast. My horn only worked on intermittent days. The seat belt in the backseat on the driver's side was latched, never again to be unlatched. It was lucky it was only Alice buckled in back there, we would have never gotten anyone bigger out of it.

I looked at the BMW one more time, with a longing look in my eyes, I'm sure, before glaring at my Geo, sure it was it's fault I couldn't have this beautiful car. I crossed the parking lot and pulled open the door.

Air conditioning. Wow, I just realized how awesome air is. I dug through my purse to pull out a well used headband. I pulled my hair off my sticky neck into a ponytail high on my head. Alice would have a cow, but she wasn't here now, was she?

There was a low buzz of conversation around the restaurant and the smell of salt permeated the air. I love salted french fries. I inhaled deeply, looking to see who was working tonight. I saw several people from the junior class, and two of the managers. I sighed.

I got in line behind a couple that couldn't decide what they wanted. As they mumbled back and forth to each other, I watched a girl in front of them order a soda and fries. The girl at the register, who I knew had been here several weeks now, was having some trouble with it. I rolled my eyes and sighed loudly. How hard could it be to push buttons, take cash, and give change? (A/N...I worked at a fast food joint for two years, so I am totally justified in this sentence...)

As I sighed impatiently again, I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to see an employee picking up trays from the counters to take back into the kitchen. He turned to me and winked.

Edward.

**(A/N: My car in high school really was just like the one I described...flaws and all. I loved it though. I hope this peaked your interest enough to come back for more! Thanks again, Emmy)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N: I still don't own Twilight. Darn. Thanks for being patient for the update. I was out of town...well, state, this last weekend and there was NO internet where I was! I am flashbacking in this chapter...almost the whole chapter. So bear with me. I realized ya'll probably needed some background. Thanks to my two reviewers for the first chapter. I wish there was more, but maybe the story will get better and more people will read it. :)

"Hi Edward!" I exclaimed. "I didn't think you were working tonight."

He grinned a lopsided smile. "Well, I'm getting off in ten minutes. I only came in tonight because someone called sick. Go sit and when I'm done here, I'll come to your table."

I brought my fries to a table and sat, enjoying the salty treat. The first time I'd ever appreciated french fries was right after the homecoming dance last year. I drifted back, thinking of the friend I made that night.

SIX MONTHS AGO

I looked around the tackily decorated gymnasium. Paper streamers, balloons, paper coverings on the table. Geez, I mean, this is the homecoming dance. Couldn't the dance committee have put a bit more effort into it?

I was reaching for a glass of punch, tired and thirsty after dancing several dances with my boyfriend, Tyler. I sat down at a table while he went out to his car for something. I started people watching to pass the time.

Alice was there, of course, dressed in a knee-length red dress, and heels that made her almost as tall as me. She was dancing with Jasper Hale, a new guy. They were talking and laughing while swinging around with each other.

Several boys had ties and jackets on when they got to the dance, but a table a few feet away from me had a large pile of unworn jackets and several ties peeked out of the pile as well. I turned my head towards the hall entrance, where I saw Tyler walk through. I frowned, because he had gone out front, come back in, and then walked all the way across to leave out another door. It didn't make sense. I got up to see him. I had to fight the crowd to get through. I mumled several 'excuse me's' and some apologies as I walked.

Right as I reached the door to the hall, Edward Cullen came flying around the corner back into the gym. We shared a couple classes together. Biology and English. We were biology partners the first semester, and became 'classroom friends'. I noticed his face as he came barreling toward me. He has a wildeyed look on his face. He stopped just short of me, looking down at me with an indescribeable face. I started to brush by him when he grabbed my wrist. He started walking fast towards the crowd, never letting go of me.

I didn't understand why he was dragging me through the crowd of people. I know I saw Tyler going in to the hall. I wanted to know where he was going. Maybe he was sick? Or something happened outside and he needed the pay phone in front of the gym.

When Edward finally stopped, the laws of gravity proved that just because he came to a stand still, didn't mean I would as well. I ran into his back and got bumped backwards. He spun around quite quickly, and put his hands on my waist to steady me. He smiled, knowing how big of a klutz I am, but his smile didn't reach his eyes.

As I looked at him with confusion, he averted his gaze and cleared his throat. "Dance with me?" he asked.

He didn't wait for an answer, just drew me closer to him. I put my hands up on his shoulders by instinct and we began to sway.

"What's going on, Edward?" I asked, slightly afraid of the look in his eyes. I was concerned about my friend.

It was pity in his eyes when he finally looked me in the face again. Pity and pain. "Tyler," he began, "He's in the hall."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that. That's where I was going when you--"

"No, Bella," he interuppted. "He was in the hall with someone. Someone other than you. They were..." his voice trailed off, uncertain how to continue.

I just stared at him. "Who?" I hissed. It wasn't really so much that Tyler was cheating on me, it was the fact that he did it here. At school. In front of people we both knew and hung out with. In front of Edward. Edward, who saved me from seeing firsthand.

He tightened his grip on my waist and looked me straight in the face. "Jessica."

Jessica? What did she want with Tyler? She's got rich parents. A new car. A head cheerleader status in school. Her own beautiful boyfriend. What does she want with mine? He and I have been together for four months and she's never even looked his way.

Then it hit me. Boyfriend! Oh my God.

I gasped. "Edward! You saw them?!"

The look he gave me made it clear he'd seen them. "I'm so sorry Edward," I gushed. "I can't believe they would do this to me. To you. To us."

With that thought, anger rushed into me like fire. The song wasn't over, but I didn't notice. I just walked away from Edward, and started very quickly towards the hall. I could hear him calling me back and his voice was never more than four or five people behind me.

The hall was quiet when I burst the doors open. I turned left and started walking towards the exit. Right before I got there, I heard them. Giggling and moaning and nasty slurping noises.

I almost screamed when Edward put his hand on my arm. He held his finger to his lips in an attempt for me to be quiet. I was gasping and trying to breathe normally, the anger just radiating from everywhere. I glared at him half-heartedly and walked towards the sound of 'gag me please-land.'

As soon as I turned the corner where the benches sat and cleared my throat. Tyler opened his eyes, saw me, and jumped up. "Bella! It's not what you think! I was just--"

"Shut up, Tyler. I'm done with you. You have no excuses and I'm not going to be the laughingstock of the school."

Jessica's nasal voice interupted my tirade. "You actually already are, sweetie." Her sneer was enough to make my head spin. Did she just seriously say that to me?

I took a step towards her and raised my hand. She shut up.

I pointed my finger in her face. "Don't you ever let me see you near him again, do you understand? I will beat your ass if I do." I spun around walking back towards where Edward was waiting.

Jessica through a look over at Tyler and rolled her eyes. "I was not going to see him anyway after tonight. He isn't really all that good."

"Not Tyler, you dumb bitch," I spit at her. "Edward. Leave him the hell alone now, or you will regret it."

PRESENT TIME

I noticed my fries were cold. I sighed, dumped them in the garbage, and sat back down. I hated thinking of that night. All the hurt and embarassment. But then again, Jessica still won't come near me, Tyler moved the following summer, and Edward and I became good friends. So I guess there is always something good out of something bad.

My friend chose this moment to plop a strawberry milkshake down in front of me. He slid in the seat across from me and starting slurping on it. He had changed into his jeans and t-shirt again. Gone was the greasy smelling uniform.

I pouted at him, just staring, until he finally laughed and produced a second straw from behind his back. He and I sat there for a few minutes, finishing the strawberry goodness. As the slurps signifying the end of the dessert was near, he looked at me. "What were you thinking about earlier? You seemed kind of spaced out."

I tried to smile normally. "I was thinking of when we became friends.

He understood immediately. He reached over and grabbed my hand, shocking me. "Did I ever thank you for that, by the way?"

"Of course you did. I got an "A" in Biology and English that year, even if you were in the advanced class and a year behind me!" I giggled.

Edward and I are both seventeen. However, in the state of Virginia, you are allowed to start kindergarten at four. Which is what my mother did. She was trying to get me out early so she could be the selfish and loveable mother she was. In Louisiana, however, you have to be five. So while we are the same age, I'm a grade ahead of Edward.

He grinned and took my hand again, pulling me out of the booth. "Come on. I want to show you something." He pulled me through the restaraunt and pushed out of the doors.

I noticed my car sitting there, looking awfully dull next the BMW three spaces down. I was staring at it again, not realizing we were getting closer to it till we stopped beside it.

"Look what my parents got me." He grinned.

My jaw dropped. Edward had the beamer. NOT right. I slugged his arm and shouted, "When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I'm paying half the note and all the gas it takes. Wanna go for a spin?" He smiled crookedly at me and I brushed by him to get in the car.

He walked around to the drivers side and started the engine. A soft sound came out of the radio. He glanced at me, embarassed, and turned the volume down. He popped out a CD and put it away, before putting another one in.

I grinned at the sound as he pulled out of the parking lot, tires squealing and the world passing us in a blur.


End file.
